


飞跃太阳34

by kaifan



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 18:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaifan/pseuds/kaifan





	飞跃太阳34

34.  
酒店的房间是纯木制的、完全日式的装修风格。虽然定的是标间，但房间的面积意外的很大，除了大尺寸柔软双人床，还有一间小小的、铺着榻榻米的和室。  
金钟云丢下背包，迫不及待地跑进浴室里换上酒店提供的、只有在电视剧里见过的日式浴衣，大字型趴倒在床上，舒服地长叹一声留圭贤收拾着他换下的衣物。  
“腰带我不会系……”金钟云费劲地朝坐在边上正给他叠衣服的圭贤扬扬手里的腰带，像条鱼一样不安分地挪动身子，调整方向把脑袋凑到圭贤的手边，“我们这是不是算度蜜月啊？”  
“没关系，要出门了我再帮你系。”圭贤把叠好的衣服在床尾凳上放好，脱下外套斜倚在床上认真地看着手机屏幕。  
没有得到想要的回应，房间里一下安静下来。钟云无聊地躺到床尾煲了新一集已经不太想追觉得没意思的剧，曺圭贤倚在床头仍保持着一模一样的姿势，原以为他是在玩什么单机游戏，钟云收起手机无聊地凑过去看了看，屏幕上一块块看不懂的汉字间穿插着一长串的公式和奇怪的坐标轴、图案。  
“这是什么？”  
“线性代数。”  
“什么？”  
太久没有听到这个词，金钟云一瞬间以为自己听不懂韩文……  
“大学通用的新版线性代数教材，开学前要校对好。”圭贤熄屏后揉揉有些发酸的眼睛，看向倚在身边的钟云，没有系腰带的浴衣两襟大开，只穿了内裤的身体冲击着视觉，圭贤呆了几秒才伸手给他拢好衣襟说道，“这个浴衣里面要穿T恤的……”  
臭小孩脑袋是长到坐标轴上了吗……

金钟云低头揉揉小半个月没练、肌肉线条有些不太明显的肚子，跨过圭贤站在床边把腰带扔到他的手上张开手臂，“帮我系上，我们在酒店到处拍拍照。”  
日式的床很矮，几乎就是贴着地只有一个床垫的高度，圭贤倚在床上喉节正微妙地对着漂亮的腹肌往下、令人脸红的鼓起的位置。  
  
曺圭贤当然不是没有这方面的经验，也已经过了随便看裸体就有反应的年纪，暗示、挑逗他可以装作不知道，而现在他脑子里已经没有多余的空间去考虑这所谓开车去北海道的复杂计划，身体微微前倾，鼻尖小心地在钟云好看的肚脐周围蹭蹭……  
他可是金钟云，那位出现在曺圭贤的思念里、性幻想里，出现在每一个难以合眼的午夜的人。  
  
  
像大多数交往了很久的恋人，兴奋又古板的第一次一样，他们互相脱去对方身上的衣物，拥吻、亲抚。  
金钟云早就忘却了下车前关于内裤尺码的玩笑，他们离得太近，衣服柔顺剂的芳香混合着身体熟悉的味道温和地钻入鼻腔，感触着被他握在手心的曺圭贤的私处在套弄下一点点涨大……  
视觉失去了原有的优势，贴近圭贤白嫩的胸口逐渐对不上焦。伴着进入后庭的手指带来的异物感，金钟云忍不住地呻吟出声，搭在圭贤肩上的手也不自觉地加大力度，不平整的指甲深深抓进皮肉里。  
“第一次吗？”  
金钟云睁开眼看见曺圭贤汗涔涔的脸，像是他们在一起的第一个夏天，空荡荡的球馆里高强度的训练后，他躺倒在球场的中圈里，也像现在这样。  
“怎么可能！”赌上男人的尊严，这样明摆挑衅的问题没有人会承认，何况看曺圭贤的技术也熟练到根本不可能是第一次，但毕竟先前那些所谓的性经验在现在这样的体位派不上任何用场。  
温泉旅馆标准套间里当然不会有情趣用品，曺圭贤小跑到浴室的置物架上取来一小瓶身体乳仔细地做过润滑，虽然早已做好了准备，但在还是难以抑制地发出了高音频的一声娇喘。  
紧随着带撕裂感的疼痛后不久，愉悦很快在身体内漫像延开，像是手肘的某条经脉撞上墙壁，像是久蹲后猛然站起，酥麻的感觉萦绕在腰间，随着每一次撞击慢慢顺着脊椎通抵大脑。  
那个位置，也有这样的经脉吗？  
金钟云配合着曺圭贤的动作让每一次撞击都能行进到更深，也不再多在意每一次的呻吟声，他揽住伏在自己身上卖力的男人的肩膀，每一句呻吟与喘息都缠绕住他的耳廓。  
小朋友技术很好，也很乖，金钟云没有多交代，他也老老实实地没有没有把他的东西留在金钟云的身体里。  
  
房间里的暖气温度很高，地下还有流动的天然温泉，钟云拍拍躺倒在身边的小朋友冒着汗黏乎乎的身体，想让他去浴室看看热水的情况稍微冲洗一下，而小朋友平复了气息，露出了久违的笑容懒洋洋地说道，  
“好热噢……”  
那，就再躺一会儿吧……  
“小朋友，”钟云曲起手臂枕在脑后，合上眼用曺圭贤正能听见的音量小声说道，“生日快乐。”  
  
浴池的入场时间截止到晚上的11点，在零点清场，金钟云倒在床上不知不觉睡到晚上十点过，急急忙忙穿上短裤和浴衣拉着曺圭贤成为了私人浴池的最后一组客人。  
包下的浴池里是完完全全的私人空间，钟云可以找一个舒服的角落倚在圭贤的身上，看着窗外没有一颗星的灰蓝色晴朗夜空里若隐若现的富士山，一问一答地聊着。  
曺圭贤知道金钟云来过东京许多次，市区各家咖啡店的招牌饮品数来头头是道。他在曺圭贤高中对面的咖啡店靠窗的位置坐过一个下午，他甚至进到曺圭贤就读的大学，也许和这辆灰头土脸的奥迪擦身而过……  
数千万人的东京都，错过，看来更加理所应当一些。  
  
  
一点也没有受到前一夜性爱的影响，第二天金钟云起了个大早，拉着昨夜卖力气路都快走不动的曺圭贤到酒店的餐厅吃了精致的日式早餐，精力充沛地嚷嚷着要去爬山拍照，真的到了山脚的缆车售票窗口前看到山顶滑翔伞的宣传牌拉住圭贤的手就想调头走。  
“走吧。”圭贤买好两张缆车票，看了一眼在宣传展板前发呆的钟云没去拉他径直往乘车处走，“放心，我们不坐这个。”  
“哎，走慢点。”金钟云宽了心小跑步跟上去，但在真正被曺圭贤拉着坐上缆车的那一刻，后悔地想捶曺圭贤两拳。  
缆车也是悬空的这事怎么给忘了！  
  
下山的时候已经有点晚了，匆忙退了房找了一家口碑不错的怀石料理，吃过午饭再上路已经接近下午四点。  
原本芦之湖边看日出的计划也因昨夜的意外而泡汤，车子顺着沿海公路一路北上，金钟云也终于是电量耗尽，手里抱着曺圭贤专门开车去市区咖啡店买的冰美式，瘫倒在副驾驶座上后知后觉地抱怨腰疼。  
一侧是大海一侧是落日，黄昏柔和的天光映在海面金光粼粼，红灯、平交道，不时能在窗外看到叮叮当当跑过的电车。车子的速度还不到50公里，在红灯的路口前停下，曺圭贤拍拍钟云的大腿指着自己这边的窗外问道，“拍照吗，外国人？”  
“什么外国人？”马上就要睡着了给圭贤不知轻重的几巴掌拍醒，钟云不太高兴地顺着圭贤指的方向看去，铁轨、指示牌、车站、一样的黄昏，没什么特别的地方直到一辆电车快速驶过，钟云激动地捶着圭贤的肩膀，“快快快找地方停车！”  
“知道了。”圭贤看着站牌上金钟云应该看不懂的的“镰仓高校前站”几个汉字，心想果然没有男生会不喜欢灌篮高手的呀。  
  
二人在新年的冷风中等了好一阵终于等来了下一班电车，拍过照，又去了一里外、寒冬时节无人的黑砂质海滩直到夕阳完全没入大海。  
下一站可能是群马或者栃木县，行程并没有完整的一套计划，他猜想金钟云喜欢安静的、适合拍照的地方，留下些浪漫的回忆，就像是他们在无人的七里滨海滩，堆沙堡、踩水、接吻……从夕阳西沉到昏暗的天空挂上一弯细月  
“喂，你准备什么时候教我日语，我也要偶尔自己去买点东西的吧……”离开海滩，钟云跟在圭贤身后，走在往停车处的公路沿边，不时说说话让曺圭贤知道他没有跟丢。  
“学什么？”  
“从最简单的开始学嘛。”  
“比如。”  
“比如……我喜欢你怎么说？”  
金钟云看不见他的表情，只是等了一会儿，听到他说了一句和自己所预期的不一样的日语——  
“今夜は月が绮丽ですね”  
“嗯？”金钟云愣了愣，走上前戳了一下他的腰窝，“你是不是拿外国话在骂我？”  
“我说，天黑了，我们走快点。”  
  
是在偷笑呢，这臭小子。


End file.
